


Get your dad jokes ready || Leon S. Kennedy ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leon threatens to burn a crib, Pregnant Reader, Rookie leon, pregnacy, rookie Leon is a sweet boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Drabble request involving an older Leon and his pregnant S/o.





	1. Chapter 1

Rubbing your swollen stomach to watched your husband struggle to put the crib together.

“For someone who’s a former cop turned government agent you’re really shitty at putting a crib together.”

Grunting Leon turned his head to you then dropped one of the tools on the ground. “It’s from Ikea! It’s not my fault it’s missing a bunch of pieces.”

He glared at the crib, parts of it strewn across the nursery.

“”Oh..okay.” Giving him a teasing smile you walked over to him, standing on your toes your lips brushed his. “Because to me it looks like you’re to macho to admit you lost some pieces so you’re blaming a company .”

Grunting he wrapped his arms around your waist as his fingers messaged your back.

“How about we move on to another topic…buying a new crib..this time at an actual children’s store….maybe even pick up some things for the baby.”

Grinning you nodded your head eagerly also happy to go shopping for baby clothes.

Pressing a quick kiss to the edge of his lips you did your best to not look like you were waddling as you left the nursery.

“Cute”Leon smiled watching you go though he gave the crib a quick glare as it fell apart.

“I’ll burn your ass when I get home.”

“Leon!”

“What?! Coming!” Rolling his shoulders the man rushed out of the baby’s room. Giving you a smile he pressed a quick kiss to the side of your head.

Giving you a smile he wrapped his arms around your waist leading you to the car. “Careful”

“Leon I’m pregnant….I’m not made out of glass.”

Leon snorted as he was about to open his mouth then quickly closed it.

“Hmp”

Smiling you relaxed into the seat glancing at your husband.

“Better get your dad jokes ready.”

Grinning he grabbed your hand giving it a kiss.

“You don’t gotta worry about that..I’ve got many.”Giving you a wink he rubbed your stomach gently then drove.


	2. Get your dad jokes ready || Rookie Leon ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same request but this time with Rookie Leon

You never thought that you’d find your soul mate in the mess that was Raccoon City but you did. Leon was a sweet heart and you really owed the man your life so after all the shit with the release of the virus from so nut job and nearly dying from said nut job you and Leon became close.

So close that you both never left your apartment 

{ who knew he could be so passionate with a busted shoulder but you wouldn’t complain it was the best sex you ever had.}

But when you started to get sick and said sickness turned into a pregnancy you were rather nervous what Leon would do but the man took the news rather well, he knew he had to take responsibility and he did care for you so he wasn’t going to walk away.

Glancing up from your book you winced siting up knowing who it was.

Leon winced rolling his shoulder, it’s been a year and his shoulder was killing him but he was just happy to get back to you.

Smiling he knelt down in front of you, resting his cheek against your stomach he closed his eyes. 

“I’m starting to regret saying yes to that offer.” He joked though in reality he knew it was good he did he would do anything to keep you and his unborn child safe.

“Better get your dad jokes ready.” Teasing him you let your fingers run threw his hair.

Leon looked up at you in surprise, placing a small kiss on your stomach he smiled shaking his head. 

“I don’t know about that y/n.”

“Oh don’t worry about them being bad Leon~ isn’t that the whole point of dad jokes.” You teased doing your best to sit up.

Watching you Leon rushed over then wrapped his arms around your waist. Helping you up he gave you a smile.

“Let me help you y/n! You shouldn’t be moving around so much.”

“Leon! I’m not made out of glass and back to the dad jokes.”

Groaning Leon sighed walking with you up the stairs. “If it will make you happy…I’ll try out some dad jokes when the baby is older.”

Beaming you gave his cheek a smile kiss only to chuckle seeing the man blush. 

“That will make me happy! We’re gonna be awesome parents!”


End file.
